Stir-Fried Inu
by UniKatFox
Summary: His mother had done her best to prepare him for what lie ahead and frankly, she didn't do too well. After all, it was hard enough growing up as a half-breed, let alone an occasional human female priestess. InuYasha knew it would one day come to bite him on the butt, he just didn't think it would happen this way. Kouga/InuYasha Slight-Yaoi/Slight-Fem InuYasha
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed

Stir-Fried Inu

* * *

A/N- Welcome all, this is going to be my first InuYasha story, but I have tried something a bit different with this one. I'd been thinking about InuYasha's parents and why as a half-breed he is so strong. Well I hope you all like this explanation for that.

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha, if I did I'd drive everyone up a wall with all that I'd do to the series!

' _Thoughts_ '

Please enjoy!

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 1:

A Secret Revealed

* * *

Stopping for a moment, Shippou took a deep breath. He'd been running for a while now and still hadn't found him. InuYasha had taken off earlier that day and Shippou had taken it upon himself to seek him out when Sango had fallen sick.

She'd nicked her hand on some kind of plant while during their last battle and now, now she was very ill. They'd wanted to have Kirara take her back to the village but Sango was too weak to fly. So Miroku had set out to the nearby village at top speed hoping he could get someone back before things got worse.

It was something a miko could cure, but Kagome didn't have enough holy energy to do it. Once again she was faced with the fact that she needed to take the time to get trained, but Shippou knew that InuYasha might be able to help. His InuYoukai blood granted him certain abilities even though he was only half.

So here he was searching for their leader whom had once again run off to visit with the dead miko Kikyou. After so many times of this happening before, Shippou had grown used to it by now, but Kagome hadn't. Shippou felt bad for her every time InuYasha left, but in the end it was his decision on where he went and with whom he'd spend his time.

Shaking off those thoughts, Shippou took a deep inhale of the air again, searching out InuYasha's peculiar scent. Being a Hanyou, he had an almost human scent about him, but it was more of an earthy scent. If Shippou had to compare the smell to anything, it would be wet dirt. Which made finding InuYasha on rainy days very hard, but it was a clear evening and there was a beautiful full moon in the sky.

As he neared the river that ran around the village they were staying near, Shippou froze. There was a miko here, but this one had a power unlike any he'd ever felt before. Not even Kikyou could compare. Shivering Shippou took another deep inhale of the air around him and blinked, this miko smelt of lilac and warmth.

But what really shocked him about that was that his mother had the same scent. Now more curious than afraid, Shippou decided he'd forget about seeking out InuYasha. He'd try to convince this miko instead, as he neared where the scent and power got stronger he realized that he'd already decided that this miko would help him. He just couldn't bring himself to think someone who smelled so nice would turn him away, even though he was a youkai.

Reaching the edge of the river, he looked around finding nothing and he was about to turn and continue on when out of the water splashed a human female. Scenting the air again he realized the smell was coming from said female. Shifting from one foot to the other, he watched her as she moved to the opposite shore, probably going for her clothes or at least so he hoped.

Shippou wouldn't admit to it but he was starting to get even more interested in the female persuasion, which is why he'd stopped bathing with Sango and Kagome. He couldn't in good conscious keep doing it when he'd probably spend more time looking at the girls then bathing. He didn't want to be like Miroku.

So Shippou waited with his back turned until he was sure the miko had dressed, when he turned back around he almost froze. Before him was a dagger point and behind the dagger was the most beautiful pair of violet-blue eyes that he'd ever seen.

"Shippou?" Blinking at hearing the miko say his name Shippou couldn't stop the words that suddenly came flooding out of his mouth. "How do you know my name? How strong are you? Are you busy right now? Would you be willing to help me? I need a mi...rrpph!"

Having been silenced by the hand over his mouth, Shippou watched and listened as the human miko before him started cussing up a storm. Cussing just like...' _InuYasha?_ '

After a couple minutes the miko finally stopped and looked him straight in the eye and Shippou saw everything he'd needed to see and she knew it from the way his eyes had widened. Sighing she removed her hand but held up her hand for silence.

"Before you say anything I want you to understand that I'd only kept this secret for your own good. Now, before you start bombarding me with questions Shippou, tell me why you sought me out in the first place." Her voice was deep and husky and Shippou shivered pleasantly at the sound of it before shaking himself out of it.

"It's Sango! She's sick, we need someone to heal her and Kagome doesn't have enough skill. I came to find...you, to see if you could lick her wound and heal her. But then I felt a miko nearby, a strong one and found you..." Shippou trailed off as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Sighing, the miko nodded her head, "alright, I'll come back with you. But Shippou, I want you to promise me that if I can keep this a secret from the others that you will help me keep that secret and not tell them anything."

Nodding his head Shippou watched as she stood up, "I will if you tell me everything...you haven't been off seeing Kikyou have you...InuYasha?"

Sighing, InuYasha scratched at her neck. She couldn't believe that after all this time, she'd been found out. But she had to admit a part of her was glad someone knew, especially one of her friends. "I'll explain as we head back, but yes, I've been using ' _seeing Kikyou_ ' as a cover for hiding this form."

As they traveled through the trees towards where they'd camped, Shippou listened avidly as InuYasha spoke. "I had to keep this form hidden so that no one could use it against me, especially when I was small. But as I grew up I found teachers and taught myself what I needed to know and more."

Sighing she pulled out the top she'd stashed in the bag she'd brought with her, it was her fire rat top, pulling it on she continued. "I searched out a reason for how I could be like this. Becoming human on the new moon made sense, but a human miko...a female? Well, I found my answer alright. It's thanks to my mother."

When InuYasha had stopped talking for a couple minutes, Shippou reached up and gripped her hand, giving it a squeeze. Smiling at Shippou InuYasha found the courage to continue. "My mother was an untrained miko. This allowed her powers to grow exponentially. She was a princess, which is why her parents wouldn't let her be trained. But that is probably what drew my father to her..."

Shaking her head, InuYasha looked up at the sky and the beautiful full moon ahead. "Anyway, it's that blood that lets me take this form. I've come to accept it over the years but I'm not ready to tell the other's yet. So I've been lying. Just between you and me though, I hate Kikyou. I never promised her anything. I just don't want her telling anyone, so that's why I go along with what she claims."

Nodding his head, Shippou smiled up at her, "it makes sense to me. I think the others won't care but I will keep your secret if it's what you want. But what are you going to do when we return to the camp? It didn't take me long to figure out who you were, so they might figure it out sooner than me."

Pausing in their forward progress, InuYasha knelt down and winked at Shippou. "Not to worry I've got a plan." Closing her eyes she let her powers wash over her and smiled at Shippou's look of surprise. It was a method she'd used before when she'd had no choice. She'd altered her looks to make her a different person on the outside.

"That will work." Shippou's voice was still full of surprise but InuYasha smiled anyway as she ruffled his hair, "come on then kit. It's time to help out Sango and if anyone asks, my name is Lady Sen." Shippou nodded his head as they continued onwards.

He couldn't believe how much one day could change his life, but it had and frankly he was glad of it. He liked this InuYasha.

* * *

A/N- Alright, that's the end of chapter one. I hope you all like this idea and understand my reasoning behind it.

May the Fluff Be With You.

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

Stir-Fried Inu

* * *

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and are looking forward to this chapter as much as I am. If you guys have any questions on how I came up with this idea then just message me and I'll explain.

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha, trust me. You'd know if I did!

' _Thoughts_ '

Alright, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Complications

* * *

It had been two months since Shippou had discovered InuYasha's secret and he and the Hanyou had grown closer. Something that the other's in the group had noticed.

After InuYasha in her female disguised form had returned to the other's, InuYasha easily healed Sango and before the other's could question her, she hurried away claiming she didn't have any time to waste on idle chatter.

Shippou had sought her out soon after and spent the rest of the night with InuYasha just talking. Although InuYasha had gone so far as to brush and play with the kit's hair, but he didn't complain, it felt too good to care.

So now, month's later, they now took walks together or just sat and talked. The other's had grown suspicious by this strange change in InuYasha's behavior, not to mention the fact that he and Shippou never fought anymore.

It all came to a head one day when InuYasha was preparing to leave their camp, it was time for the full moon once again and he wanted to be well away before the transformation occurred. Shippou had been asking to go with him and he was about to approve it when Kagome finally snapped.

"Alright that's it! I've taken all I can of this!" Getting up from where she'd been sitting and working on her homework, Kagome stomped over to stand before a blinking InuYasha. Lifting her hand she pointed her finger at him as she spoke in harsh tones, "SIT BOY!"

THWAP! Wincing at the pain of being sat, InuYasha held himself still until the spell started to end, he was starting to push himself up when he saw the look on Kagome's face. She was crying.

Feeling his heart clench, InuYasha looked away as he finally got back to his feet. He couldn't stand seeing a girl cry, especially not Kagome; she was the closest thing he had to a sister. Well her and Sango, rubbing his arm he debated on what to do when she started talking again.

"I've had it InuYasha. I can't take this anymore and neither can the others if they'd care to admit to it. What happened to you InuYasha? What is it that you aren't telling us? Don't...don't you trust us?" She paused as he finally met her eyes, "I thought we were friends."

Sighing, InuYasha knew he was at an impasse, either he came clean or he could possibly loose the only true family that he'd ever had. The answer was obvious but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Alright. I admit there is something I've been keeping from you all, but I had my reasons and I still do. Kagome." Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked her square in the eyes. "Can you promise me that you will not hate me for not letting you know sooner?" Blinking at that, Kagome was confused, ' _can I? No, InuYasha is dear to me and I have to be there for him no matter what. Even if it hurts me..._ '

Shaking her head to fight off her depressing thoughts, Kagome nodded her head, "yes, I can promise you that I won't hate you. I might not be happy with, well, with whatever it is, but I won't hate you."

Feeling a weight lift, InuYasha turned to look at the others and got similar nods. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, InuYasha released Kagome and stepped back. "Alright then, now all we have to do is wait until sunset and then I'll explain. Kagome would you be willing to make up some ramen, please?"

Kagome just stared at him like he'd lost his mind or something; the other's did as well. But InuYasha did his best to ignore it as he fought back the fear and nervousness that he was feeling. Shippou sat down next to him and smiled, "it will be alright InuYasha, they'll understand, I know they will."

That seemed to snap the other's out of their daze, Sango walked over to sit near them, "so InuYasha already told you Shippou?" Shippou shook his head as he spoke, "actually it was an accident, I went looking for InuYasha and found...well, you'll see. After that though, I understood InuYasha better and he understands me better too, right?"

Smiling InuYasha nodded his head patting Shippou on the shoulder, "yes, hence why things have been a bit different. I feel I can be more open now, more myself. As Shippou said, you'll see. Just remember your promises to me." He then cracked his knuckles, "now about that ramen?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome moved to get some ready, ' _it seems not everything has changed._ ' So for the next couple of hours the Inu-Tatchi enjoyed a peaceful dinner as the sun started to set around them.

Feeling as the change began, InuYasha set the bowl he'd finished down and thanked Kagome. She turned to say something to him only to freeze as she as well as the other's watched his transformation. After changing completely, InuYasha shifted uncomfortably as she looked at each one of her friends.

"But..." Kagome trailed off, unable to say what she wanted to say. InuYasha got up and walked towards her when she felt something brush against her from behind. Narrowing her eyes she turned her head and growled, "If you want to keep that hand don't even think about doing that again."

Miroku gulped as he took a hurried step back, but his eyes remained clearly fixed upon her form and InuYasha knew it. Shaking her head she reached Kagome's side and took her shoulder in her hand, "trust me Kagome, it's still me. I'll explain, but first do you feel it?"

Nodding her head, Kagome tilted her head as her look of confusion melted away into one of awe, "you're a miko. A stronger one than me...wait...it was you wasn't it? You healed Sango that day when she got sick!"

InuYasha smiled and glanced over at the taiyja who just nodded her head and smiled back. "Yup, now let's all sit down and I'll explain, alright?" When everyone had done so, InuYasha began, telling them everything including what she really thought of Kikyou. Seeing the looks of relief in the eyes of all her friends was all InuYasha needed to know that they had accepted her.

As the night wore on and everyone began to grow tired, InuYasha excused herself to bathe, declining Kagome and Sango's offer to come with her. After all she might be female on this one night, but she was truly a male and it just didn't feel right. They both smiled at the explanation and let her go without a fuss.

As she walked to the nearby hot spring, InuYasha breathed a sigh of pure relief. She never knew that it could feel so good to be completely accepted as you are. But now she did and was glad she'd finally done it, finally come clean.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the approach of someone behind her. Once she'd reached the hot spring, she was about to undress when she felt the sudden influx of youkai behind her.

Whirling about she pulled her sword and quickly disposed of the hebi youkai that had been following her, having done this she quickly cleaned off her blade only to curse under her breath when she sensed an even stronger youkai approaching. This one was headed right for where her friends were too.

Not willing to let anything harm them no matter the form she was in, InuYasha hurried to intercept the youkai. As she neared it something about this specific youkai felt familiar but she didn't know why. Moving fast, she moved into position before the youkai's path and raised her powers, letting them blanket the area as a warning to the approaching youkai.

But it seemed her show of power only drove the youkai on, because she could feel its approach quickening which lead her to why this youkai felt so familiar. Just as she had figured its owner out he slid to a stop before her.

"Kouga."

* * *

A/N- That's where this chapter ends. Now just imagine what's going to happen next ^^

Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm working on the next chapter now and it will be ready soon. I hope you all are still enjoying the read.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 3: Dangers and Desires

Stir-Fried Inu

* * *

A/N- Here we are again, hope you are all ready to see what's going to happen. Thanks again to all those who've stayed with me. To you new readers out there, welcome and enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha, never did. I do enjoy playing with the characters though!

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_ '

One last note, there will be a little citrus in here but nothing too graphic in this chapter.

Alrighty, if you're all ready, please read on and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Dangers and Desires

* * *

He was entranced.

Before him stood a figure of beauty that outclassed any he'd ever seen before, including Kagome. He knew that much of what he was feeling probably had to deal with the fact that he was going into a heat, something all ookami-youkai went through at least twice a year. Be male or female, none were immune from it.

Being unmated as he was made it all that more worse, hence why he'd come to InuYasha's forest to seek out Kagome and try to get her to mate with him once and for all. But then he'd felt the strength and power of the one now before him and forgot all about Kagome.

He cared for her true, but seeing this figure of beauty before him made him realize that Kagome was still but a child in many ways. Not to mention his inner beast, his youkai was demanding he mate with this female instead. It kept saying how she'd bear him stronger pups and he couldn't help but agree with it.

She definitely had the hips for it. Her long black-red hair was thick and healthy, her shoulder's broad and her stance was strong. Her eyes never strayed from his, their deep grey blue were a shade he'd never seen before. Not to mention her miko powers were much stronger than anything he'd ever felt from Kagome before, she also carried a sword on her hip which meant she must have some skill with it.

He knew he was only convincing himself more and more that she was perfect, so he finally gave into his desire and decision. Then she spoke and he was lost all over again.

"Youkai, I ask you to leave this forest. I am here as a favor to a fellow miko, she asked that I protect this village and its surrounding forest. I do not wish to fight with you, so I ask once again. Please leave." InuYasha hoped she sounded convincing.

She hadn't had the chance to change her form let alone mask the scent of her companions; she just hoped that Kouga would remain focused upon her. But there was something about that look he was giving her that made her insides warm and the hairs on the back of her neck raise in warning.

The wolf wanted something but she wasn't sure just what though. At least not yet.

Kouga took a couple steps towards the miko and nearly purred when he saw her tense a bit, but hold her ground. This one was brave and not afraid of him, more things to tally in her favor as the better choice. He knew that he'd already decided, the trouble was how he could get her alone.

InuYasha placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and narrowed her eyes; she had a sneaking suspicion of why Kouga was here now. His behavior was starting to convince her that he was in heat, ' _but why would he come here? Unless...crap!_ '

Standing straight she did her best to sound firm and sincere as she spoke, "Youkai if you are seeking a fellow miko then please return to your home, she has moved on and will not return for some while. Please leave in peace, if you insist on staying I will have to make you leave."

Now within five feet of the miko, Kouga took a deep inhale and almost purred at the scent that was wafting off her form. The miko didn't just smell fantastic, but he could smell that she was untouched as well, which made her even more alluring. He knew she was serious with her tone so he decided to try and distract her.

"Your Kagome's friend then? I see, she never told me she knew someone like you." Kouga had started to circle her as he spoke and InuYasha held her ground, she didn't want to challenge him and make things worse.

"I am not from this area, but I am doing my fellow miko a favor." InuYasha felt those hairs rising again as she responded and knew the second that Kouga was out of her line of sight that she'd made a mistake.

Kouga was on her in a heartbeat the second her back was to him, he quickly hit the back of her neck in a way that would knock her out for a bit. As her body slumped he caught her and lifted her up into his arms, off in the trees he could hear the kitsune that traveled with Kagome calling out. But the kit was too far away to hear the words clearly.

Knowing he needed to move this somewhere more private, Kouga turned around and took off heading for a cave he knew of nearby that would be perfect for what he had in store for his new miko.

It took him mere minutes to reach it and once he had he hurried to put his prize down inside before he hurried back out to collect what he would need. He returned a good twenty minutes later and knew from the way the miko was laying that she'd moved, which meant that she would soon awaken.

Moving quickly he tossed down all the leaves and grass he'd collected doing his best to form them into make-shift bedding. He darted back outside to gather sticks and was able to catch a rabbit as well. He then hurried back inside to get a fire going and a meal started.

He wanted to show this miko he could provide for her when she awoke, so that he could get her to come around quicker. He knew he'd have to convince her quickly though, he could feel his body reaching its limit as the heat he was going through was reaching a fever pitch. If he wasn't careful he might try to force her and that would be unthinkable.

Shaking off that thought he looked over at where the miko lay and could swear that there was something about her that was very familiar. He'd felt that way before but he just couldn't place it.

When she shifted and moaned it flew from his mind as he flew to her side, helping her gently into an upright sitting position. "The dizziness will pass just give it a moment."

InuYasha's head was aching and she felt as if the whole world was spinning, then she heard that soft voice and focused upon it, wondering why it sounded familiar. As soon as her vision started to clear she looked up and froze. ' _Shit! So it wasn't a dream, Kouga abducted me. Now what am I going to do?_ '

When he lifted a hand to touch her cheek she shrank back and then cursed herself for doing so, ' _I'm not a coward damn it! Why did I do that?! Get a hold of yourself InuYasha; he doesn't know who you are so come up with something!_ '

"Tell me youkai, why did you bring me here? What is it that you want of me?" She had no doubt of what Kouga wanted from her, but she needed to play the part. After all, she couldn't afford for him to find out who she really was, things would get bad if he did.

Kouga moved back a bit when he saw how she rallied her will and strength, he couldn't get over the fact that she had a backbone of steel. It just made her more and more perfect. "I thought I had made that quite obvious by now, I want you miko. I am Kouga of the Northern wolf tribes and I am in need of a female to stand at my side. To provide me with young and the tribe with a future leader."

He then reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, "do you understand now miko?" Licking her lips, InuYasha felt her belly tighten in a rather pleasant way and knew that her body was interested. But he didn't know the truth, how could she ever choose something like this?

Shaking her head she looked away as she spoke, "I understand Kouga-san, but I cannot do this. I am a miko, or did you forget that? Not to mention, any child I would bare would be only a half-breed...a flawed monster..."

InuYasha trailed off as she was assaulted with memories of her own childhood and with how everyone, human or youkai would look at her with hate. She couldn't condemn a child of her own to such a fate. She wrapped her arms about herself as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes, ' _damn it! This is why I hate being a weak human, always so easy to upset._ '

Kouga remained silent for a couple moments as he watched her, the moment he saw the beginning of tears though he couldn't hold himself back. Reaching out he pulled her firmly against his chest and nuzzled at the crown of her head. "Do not think that! Any pup you would bare me, Hanyou or not would be loved and cared for. I would never allow another to harm them or you, I swear it!"

Feeling her heart constrict at his words InuYasha was unable to stop herself from burrowing into the warmth Kouga was giving her. She'd been dreaming for years that someone would say that to her and the fact that it came from one she'd considered a rival was all the more shocking.

Closing her eyes she seriously thought about what Kouga was offering to her, it was everything she'd ever wished for. She would truly have a family to call her own, but only while she was in this form. She knew that Kouga wouldn't offer her such a thing if he knew the truth, hell he'd probably kill her while he had the chance.

Sighing, she tried to pull back but Kouga wouldn't let her go and she had to face a hard fact about herself. She wanted this, she wanted him. She wanted the future he was offering her and she knew it would hurt her to choose it, but heaven help her she wanted to.

Coming to a decision, she placed her hand against Kouga's chest and spoke quietly, "I...I will agree if you make me a promise...Kouga."

Feeling a full-bodied shiver rush through him when he heard her say his name like that let alone that she would consent, he pulled back and gripped her chin so that he could lock their eyes. "Anything, just ask."

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha reached up and held Kouga's face between both her hands as she spoke softly. "Promise me that no matter what, no matter what may change about me or what you may find out about me. Promise that you will never regret the choice you've made in picking me and what you've said to me here. Promise me."

Not really sure what she was getting at or why she needed such a promise, Kouga committed her request to memory and gave a deep nod of his head. "I not only promise, I swear on my life that I will never change my mind about this or about you. I've chosen you and no other will ever break this bond once we've sealed it. I swear it!"

Closing her eyes as she felt the best feeling in the world wash over her, InuYasha let herself absorb what was being offered and it made her feel truly loved. She'd gotten what she'd asked for so there would be no more stalling, her fate was now sealed.

"Then I consent Kouga of the Northern wolf tribe. I will be your mate and do my best to fulfill what you expect of me. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into with me." She trailed off but wasn't given a chance to feel sorry for herself, Kouga pulled her close again.

"Then it is done, your mine now miko." With those words Kouga hefted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed he'd made, he placed her down gently then reached over to pull the rabbit he'd been cooking from the fire. Holding it out to her he waited silently to see what she'd do.

Blinking at the rabbit before her, she was confused for all of two seconds before she realized just what Kouga was doing. After all, she was part canine youkai as well. Reaching out she took the offering and without hesitation took a bite out of it. It was hot on her tongue but she didn't care as she hurried to chew and swallow it.

Once she'd had though she noticed the change to Kouga's eyes, he was ready to finish this. Taking a deep breath she held the rabbit out to him and watched as he quickly finished it off before reaching out to pull at her clothes.

Shivering InuYasha stilled his hands and removed her clothing herself; once she was naked she looked at him through her hair as he quickly discarded his own clothes. He then moved to sit next to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder to gently push her down to lay flat at his side.

' _This is it. I've made my choice, now to go through with it..._ ' She closed her eyes and waited, not sure just what would happen next. She might have shared kisses before, but that was it. After all, no one wanted to sully themselves with a Hanyou.

She could feel his eyesas they ran over her body and she felt self conscious and worried. She hoped she wasn't too skinny or didn't have the right sized breasts and almost froze. ' _I'm thinking like a female...'_

Then she'd felt his first touch and her heart leapt in her chest even as her eyes shot open, he was looking at her chest and was trailing a finger down between the valley of her breasts. His eyes were serious and focused as he continued to run his finger further down her body, dipping into her belly button until he'd reached the tuff of hair between her legs.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes and she felt her heart clench with sudden emotional longing even as he spoke. "You're beautiful."

And she knew her heart was lost.

* * *

A/N- Well, what do you all think? I tried to make it as close to being in character that I could. But Kouga in heat is a hard one to guess at; after all...he could have just been a sex maniac and just jumped InuYasha's bones. But I didn't think that would work...he is the leader after all and I think he'd have a bit more control than that.

After all, one doesn't just pick anyone to be their mate for life...

Whelp, I will start working on the next chapter. I plan on writing a lemon for the next chapter but am unsure if I should post it or not. I will decide before I do so.

Until next time...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 4: Cause and Effect

Stir-Fried Inu

* * *

A/N- Alright then, this chapter did have a lemon I had planned, but I took it out. If you wish to get the full version then let me know in a PM then I shall send it to you. I hope you all like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer- InuYasha would be sooo much crazier if I owned it, but hey no worries. That's why I wrote this!

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_ '

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Cause and Effect

* * *

"Spread your legs."

It wasn't a request it was an order and InuYasha wordlessly obeyed. She felt a bit embarrassed but after the realization she'd just had she didn't care nearly as much as she would have.

She loved him. She had fallen in love with the most annoying, biggest pain she'd ever known and all was right in her world.

It really surprised her how much loving someone could change how you felt about them. Instead of being annoyed at all his previous behavior, she now found the cute side to it and it made her care for him even more.

She watched as Kouga moved to place himself between her legs bracing himself on his arms above her. She took this moment to look him over and felt her own body coming even more to life as she took in all the details. Especially the fact that it seemed his tail was really there, because it was waving in the air behind him.

She found it very mesmerizing.

-Lemon Omitted-

InuYasha hardly noticed the prick of his fangs, she was completely drained and already she was fading into the black oblivion of sleep. She faintly remembered Kouga whispering ' _thank you_ ' into her ear before the blackness overtook her and she was finally out.

Kouga gently moved her into a spooning position against his chest before he followed her into sleep, content for the first time in his life with a choice he had made.

The birds were chirping.

This was the first noise that InuYasha heard as sleep finally faded away to wakefulness. Stretching InuYasha realized he was back to normal now, that his female form was gone for another month. He was about to get up to go about the day when the memories of the previous night finally dawned on him and he froze.

Hoping he was wrong and it had all been some strange dream he turned his head and swore silently, the previous night had happened all right. Kouga was laying there, his mouth open a bit as he let out a soft snore.

Sighing when he felt his body reacting as he looked over the wolf's sprawled form, InuYasha knew he had to leave. He could feel his inner youki growling at him, telling him he couldn't leave their mate. He knew what would happen if he didn't leave though, so after struggling with himself for a few moments he finally had made up his mind.

Bending his head he pressed a soft kiss to Kouga's forehead even as he got to his feet, after gathering his scattered clothes and dressing he looked back at the wolf, his wolf. "I love you Kouga."

He then turned and left, feeling as if he'd left a large part of himself behind.

*Four months later*

He couldn't do it anymore. Oh he'd tried but he couldn't continue like this, especially after the most recent development.

He rubbed a hand over his belly and sighed. It had been a surprise, at first. Now he was content with the thought that not only would he continue his line, but he would give his love a great gift.

He was pregnant.

He hadn't been sure of it until recently though, he'd only gotten a few days of sickness and an occasional relapse, but it was more that he could feel the change in his body. Even his youki was being more muted, more focused inwardly. Although it hadn't failed to continue yelling at him for leaving and staying away from their mate.

So he'd made a choice, he wanted to keep helping Kagome with the jewel shards and of course he still wanted Naraku's head on a plate. But now there was more to consider and right now he needed Kouga.

He rubbed his belly once again; their child needed its father. Besides, Kouga deserved to know the truth, all of it.

So he'd decided to go and seek out Kouga, but first he needed to speak with his brother. He owed Kaede and her village a lot and if he went to Kouga he'd be leaving the village unprotected. So he hoped that he could somehow convince his brother to help out, after all he'd recently offered to help destroy Naraku.

This left only one more problem.

His friends. He'd said nothing about that night away from camp, not to mention he had avoided even any conversation mentioning Kouga. He knew he couldn't keep things like that though, after all...they had accepted his female side.

Sighing he looked up at the sky and decided there was no time like the present. So he leapt down from the tree he was in and approached where everyone sat around the fire. Shippou immediately leapt to his side and InuYasha smiled at him softly.

Coming to a stop he cleared his throat, once everyone was looking at him he took a deep breath before he spoke. "At first light I want you guys to head back to Kaede's, I am going to find Sesshoumaru." Immediately Kagome was on her feet and giving him a confused and hurt look.

"What's wrong InuYasha? Why are you going alone and why Sesshoumaru?" Her voice sounded sad and InuYasha knew they had suspected something all along. Sighing, InuYasha dropped his hands to his sides. "Alright, I am going to ask Sesshoumaru for help watching the village and you guys. I have to leave...I...I have to find Kouga."

Shippou gasped at that and InuYasha knew that the kit had guessed exactly what was going on, after all, why else would he be staring at InuYasha's belly the way he was. "Why? You told us he was tricked by your female side and left. So why seek him out?"

Narrowing his eyes at the clearly knowing tone in Miroku's voice, InuYasha figured the monk had guessed that something ' _else_ ' had happened. InuYasha was starting to feel cornered and right now with how his hormones were all over the place, that wasn't a good thing.

Feeling suddenly overprotective of his unborn pup, InuYasha wrapped his arms about himself and growled at Miroku before he spoke angrily. "Because I'm pregnant and Kouga's the father! That's why!"

The silence that had fallen was enough to have InuYasha losing a bit of his anger, but he still felt cornered. Kagome was gaping at him with wide eyes, Miroku looked sick, and Sango was smiling happily.

It took Shippou excitedly spouting his thoughts to snap everyone out of it. "I knew it! I knew something had to have happened between you two. I saw how you kept sighing that first week back and I remember smelling Kouga on you when you returned. This is awesome!"

InuYasha smiled warily at Shippou, glad someone was excited. He was just worried about how Kouga would react to being told the truth, let alone being told he would be the father to a Hanyou pup.

But as he turned to look at Kagome he saw something he'd never thought he'd see, she was smiling at him. "Kagome?" She deepened her smile at the tone in his voice even as she walked over to stand right before him.

"Three things InuYasha. One, don't ever keep something like this from me or any of us again. I could have used 'that' word and killed your child; after all you can't be that far into your pregnancy. Two, someone goes with you when you go to see Sesshoumaru, just in case. Finally, number three."

Kagome paused as she reached out to place her hands on his shoulders; she gave them a squeeze before she continued. "We are going with you when you confront Kouga. We are your friends InuYasha, heck; after all we've been through together. I'd say we are closer to family, so do you agree?"

He blinked, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Looking around at the others he saw that not one of them looked upset or ready to yell at him. They were all practically beaming at him, which had him nodding his head. "Yes I agree and thank you, all of you. This means a lot to me, it really does."

"So then, who's going with you then?" Sango was the one to pose this question and it had everyone looking at everyone else. All of them wanted to go but they all knew that for them to venture with him later they had to put certain things into motion first.

Shippou started jumping up and down at this point a hand in the air as he cried, "Me! Me! I'll go!" InuYasha smiled and patted Shippou's head as he chuckled, "thanks brat." Looking at the others and seeing that they approved as well, InuYasha knew that it had been decided.

"Alright then, Shippou and I will leave in the morning. If all goes well, we should be back in a couple days, and then we will set out for Kouga's den and hopefully...well. I hope I can figure out what to say to him by then." InuYasha felt really dejected thinking about the oncoming confrontation.

His brother he could handle, hell even Naraku he could deal with. But Kouga. The very thought of trying to tell him everything, it scared him shitless. He didn't want Kouga to abandon him, or their unborn. He just wanted a chance and he hoped to heaven, hell, and anywhere else that was listening that he would get that chance.

So they all packed things up and got ready for bed. By the time InuYasha was finally able to lay back and succumb to sleeps allure he felt bone tired, happy, but tired. He just hoped tomorrow went alright and that was his last thought as he finally gave into sleep.

* * *

A/N- Well, that is it for this chapter.

I hope I cut that right. Anyway, I am going to try to keep all the lemons out of my stories when they are posted on this site.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

Stir-Fried Inu

* * *

A/N- As always thanks to everyone who has been reading this story, it is highly appreciated. I hope you all continue to enjoy my work.

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha, never did, never will. I'm merely a fan with an overactive imagination!

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_ '

Alrighty, now onto the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Reunited

* * *

It had been before the sun had even fully risen when InuYasha and Shippou had set out for their meeting with Sesshoumaru. Both were determined to get there as fast as possible and reunite with the others quickly.

For the better part of the morning and into the afternoon they traveled. They searched far and wide for Sesshoumaru but it seemed that luck wasn't with them. Feeling tired, InuYasha stopped for a breather and that is when he sensed it. His brother was nearby and was coming to him.

Happy about that, InuYasha sat down with his back against a tree and let himself doze while waiting for his brother to arrive. Shippou remained alert, determined to protect InuYasha and his baby. This made InuYasha glad that he wasn't alone.

It was Rin who reached them first. She came tearing through the trees and slid to a stop when she saw InuYasha and Shippou. Excitedly she ran towards them, her arms were full of mangled flowers and she was losing several petals as she ran. InuYasha smiled at this even as he moved to stand, he held out his hand and after a moment of looking up at him Rin placed a flower in his palm.

Kneeling down at that, InuYasha patted her head speaking softly. "Thank you Rin. They are lovely; I think Shippou would like one too." Rin brightened at that before she handed all the flowers to the stunned Kitsune. Then a voice filled the clearing, "Rin." At that Rin turned and flushed guiltily as Sesshoumaru strode into the area, he was followed soon after by Jaken and Ah-Un.

InuYasha sighed as he stood his voice annoyed, "don't be mad at the girl Sesshoumaru. She's a good child, besides it was me who came to you. I need to speak with you Sesshoumaru, it is very important."

Sesshoumaru just glared at him and InuYasha shook his head. It seemed his brother was going to be just as grouchy as he always was. Lifting his arms, InuYasha held them wide asking, "smell me Sesshoumaru. That should tell you exactly why I came." It was almost imperceptible but InuYasha could see his brother's nose twitch and his form tense.

InuYasha closed his eyes and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

One moment he was standing there, the next his back hit a tree while his brother's claws tightened about his throat. He could hear Shippou shouting at Sesshoumaru to let him go, but he knew it wouldn't change the outcome. Slowly InuYasha opened his eyes, locking his gaze with that of his brothers.

"You bastard mutt! You dare to taint our bloodline further by allowing some pathetic Ookami to pup you; can you sink no lower InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru's voice was all steel and venom but InuYasha just shook his head before he replied. "I see you didn't scent everything, do so again, brother."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even further before he pressed his nose against InuYasha's neck and inhaled deeply. In a split second InuYasha was released and Sesshoumaru had stepped back, he was currently giving InuYasha look he could only interpret as confusion. Deciding to help his brother along, InuYasha exposed his mating mark and spoke softly.

"Your nose isn't lying to you, I am mated brother. At least one part of me is and yes I carry a pup, but its father is the leader of the Ookami clans. I am sealed to another noble clan and my pup will be raised as the next leader, so you see brother I bring no shame to our family."

Reaching out Sesshoumaru placed a hand on InuYasha's belly and growled softly, "you carry more than one...brother." InuYasha froze at that his eyes wide; he didn't deny his brother's statement, for he knew it was nothing but the truth. He was just surprised.

"H..how many?" InuYasha's voice cracked as he spoke. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and stepped back, his voice was still rather soft as he replied. "I smell five separate scents and hear only five heartbeats, as to their sex you aren't far enough into your pregnancy to have it determined."

Stunned once more, InuYasha placed his hands upon his still somewhat flat belly and sighed. ' _How am I ever going to be able to bare so many on my frame, I hope none of them are weakened by the_ _others._ ' Shippou danced happily about his legs and InuYasha couldn't help but smile.

Remembering his brother's presence, InuYasha bowed to him respectfully. "Thank you brother, you have given me exactly what I needed. I hope these pups are the beginning of our reconciliation...I would love for them to know their uncle after all." InuYasha ended on a bittersweet laugh before he turned to leave.

He continued in a more serious tone, "I hope you will still help us to get rid of Naraku and let's hope his end comes before my pups. Until next time then, farewell brother." InuYasha began walking and heard an almost inaudible, "may you remain safe until such a time...brother." Smiling he picked up his pace, calling for Shippou to follow him.

Although he had wished Sesshoumaru had fully accepted him, he knew that his brother had started to see him in a different light and after his brothers words he knew that it was only a matter of time. ' _I hope you can see this from the afterlife...mother, father._ '

Shippou jumped around him while singing about how many pups InuYasha was going to have and InuYasha just shook his head. Looking up at the sky he sighed, he couldn't believe it. Once, that was all it had taken and now he carried so many pups, he couldn't wait to see what the other's thought. Not to mention Kouga, he just hoped he would have the courage to see this all through to the end.

Placing his hands upon his belly once more he couldn't stop another smile from crossing his lips, things were definitely going to change and soon. All he had to do now was tell Kouga the truth. Sighing at that thought InuYasha was worried how he could approach Kouga about all this, because his body was going to start changing and there was nothing he could do about it.

It took them much less time to return to the village than it had when they had left; it was after all a straight shot back from where they'd met with Sesshoumaru. So just after nightfall they reached the outskirts of the village and were greeted by Miroku. He told them that Kagome had returned home to pack for their upcoming trip and would be back in the morning.

When they had finally reached the hut which Kaede had provided for them during their stays in the village, they found that Sango had taken it upon herself to cook them all dinner. She brightened when she saw them all and Kilala mewed a greeting, her voice was cheerful as she asked, "So how did it go?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak and Shippou beat him to it. "We found Sesshoumaru! He told us something awesome, InuYasha's going to have Five pups! Not one, but five!" His voice echoed through the hut and InuYasha just rolled his eyes at Shippou's behavior.

Sango and Miroku just stared at InuYasha with wide eyes and letting out a sigh he nodded his head and spoke softly. "Shippou is right, Sesshoumaru wouldn't lie. I am carrying five pups and soon it will start to show, we must seek out Kouga before that happens. I want the chance to tell him before I am unable to hide the truth. I just hope he gives me that chance."

Bending his head at that, InuYasha placed both his hands upon his belly suddenly feeling quite depressed. "InuYasha...I've been wondering something and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But...do you love Kouga?" Sango had spoken as delicately as she could to not upset InuYasha, she just couldn't control her curiosity anymore.

Lifting his head InuYasha looked at all four of his companions and smiled as he replied, "Kouga first knocked me out before he took me to a cave, where he propositioned me...I thought it over and found I wanted what he offered. I realized that I did love him...so yes Sango, I do love Kouga."

Smiling Sango moved over and gave InuYasha a hug, "I am glad for you then and I will help you however you need to win Kouga over. I promise." InuYasha laughed at that and gave Sango's shoulder a good squeeze in thanks before replying; "now we just need to wait for Kagome to return and then we can set out. I am honored to have you all with me right now, thank you all."

Feeling decidedly sentimental and knowing it has everything to do with being pregnant, InuYasha took a deep breath and said, "In fact, you guys are my family and I love you all."

* * *

A/N- I hope I kept Sesshoumaru in character. I really love his part in the InuYasha series.

Until next time...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 6: InuYasha's Dilemma

Stir-Fried Inu

* * *

A/N- Alrighty here we are in the next chapter...I am sooo excited to be this far in my story. I hope you who are reading said story shares this excitement. I will do my best to continue to entertain and inspire...I hope.

Disclaimer- InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi; I am merely a fan expanding upon her work.

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_ '

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

Chapter 6:

InuYasha's Dilemma

* * *

Breathing deeply Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet once more, his body was sore from all the traveling they had made thus far.

Sango had offered to let him ride Kilala but after the first twenty minutes his back couldn't take it anymore. The pups were starting to weigh heavier on his frame; he could feel it as well as see it. He was showing.

Any who didn't know what was happening though would only think that he'd gained some weight, growing fat. He hoped this would be what Kouga believed when he finally saw him, for his sake as well as that of his unborn.

Not to mention the drain on his energy but he needed his mate, needed the support and youki that their pups needed. Right now only he was supporting them and he was only a half-breed, he didn't have nearly enough youki to keep going for much longer. So he knew he needed to get to Kouga and tell him before things finally were at their worst.

Ahead of them were the mountain ranges where Kouga's tribe dwelled and where they had first encountered one another. It seemed so long ago now, almost like another lifetime. To think where he was now compared to then made him want to laugh at himself, for he never would have imagined one day mating the same infuriating wolf that had made him so miserable back then.

They had paused once more so that Inuyasha could catch his breath when he, Shippou, and Kilala smelled the approach of two males. Inuyasha quickly adjusted his clothes and got into a defensive stance as they watched two very familiar wolves running their way. They looked haggard and exhausted and that didn't bode well. Inuyasha felt his stomach drop and hoped he wasn't about to hear something horrible.

"Ginta! Hakaku! Stop a moment and take a breath, you both look like you're going to collapse." Kagome pulled out her canteen and held it out to the wolves; they looked at it then at her before giving it a puzzled look. Kagome sighed and proceeded to show them how to use the canteen.

Once both had drunk enough and looked revived, Inuyasha grunted at them asking, "Well then? What has got you two so wound up? Where is Kouga?" Both looked at each other before they looked back at Inuyasha. Ginta spoke first, "that's just it. Kouga is...well he's sick. He won't leave his den and keeps refusing to even eat."

Hakaku nodded his head in agreement, "he says he found his mate, but that she left him. He's wasting away, so we thought if we could find you guys maybe you could help him. We don't know what else to do."

Inuyasha felt his heart clench in pain at their words and he turned and began stomping off towards the wolf den once more. This time moving with an increased determination. Both Ginta and Hakaku watched this for a moment in confusion before they hurried to catch up, the rest of the InuTatchi following close behind.

As they neared the place, more wolves came out to investigate the new scents coming their way. Some looked happy to see them while others glared at Inuyasha as if he were the devil himself. Once he was sure he was standing in the centre of the pack dwelling, Inuyasha turned to Ginta and Hakaku. "Which one is Kouga's?"

They looked at each other before they both pointed at the large cave entrance in the side of the mountain. "That one, just...don't fight with him. He's too weak; he wouldn't be able to survive a battle right now." The pleading tone to Hakaku's voice was enough to have Inuyasha placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Fighting is the last thing I wish to do with him. I promise I will make him better, trust me. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, will you guys make sure that no one enters the cave until both Kouga and I leave?" Kagome nodded her head and gave him an encouraging smile. "Good luck InuYasha, I hope things work out." Hakaku, still stunned by InuYasha's words added, "We will bring meat, if that's alright. Please try to get him to eat something."

InuYasha nodded his head, turning he looked at the entrance and took a deep breath. His hands unconsciously moved to sit upon his well hidden belly bulge and he could swear he felt the little one's inside cheering him on. With his mind set and as ready as he'd ever be, InuYasha stepped into the cave and went to find Kouga.

He'd gone a good ten feet when the cave split in two directions, taking a deep sniff of the air he turned towards the right one and stomped down another five feet. He came to a sudden stop at what greeted his eyes.

Kouga was there alright. But he didn't look good, if anything InuYasha would say the once lithe and fit Ookami was now gaunt and emaciated. He lifted his head slowly, sluggishly to look at InuYasha before an almost rueful smile crossed his lips. "Come to see me at my worst mutt?"

InuYasha grit his teeth at the insult, not because it hurt him but the way Kouga sounded upon speaking. His voice was dry and cracking, it was breaking InuYasha's heart seeing his mate like this. Deciding he'd had enough, InuYasha strode the remaining foot and a half before he slapped Kouga upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Letting yourself get this way over a female...why didn't you go to her? Why sit here like a coward and give up? Guess it wasn't real for you; guess she didn't mean anything to you."

A low snarl was rumbling from deep in Kouga's throat before he whirled his claws gripping at InuYasha's throat as he growled in InuYasha's face. "How dare you! You know nothing of love you bastard half-breed! I tried to find her, but she left me. She...she left me..."

Kouga wheezed as the sudden surge of strength he'd had faded away, InuYasha gently caught Kouga as he collapsed against him. InuYasha did the best he could not to hold the other too close, to give away how much he wished to tell the other the truth. There would be time for that, but first, he needed to save his Ookami from himself.

"Kouga...you could have followed after her. Tracked her, anything. How do you know she didn't want to return to you? What if something happened and she couldn't? How do you think she feels now that she is all alone out there?" InuYasha sighed as he laid Kouga back down on his cot.

The wolf was watching him, eyes wide. "Ginta and Hakaku said she is a miko. Think about her for a moment, with how many youkai out there that hate Miko's, not to mention how many humans whom hate youkai. What if they found out? How safe do you think she would be? She probably believes you abandoned her."

Kouga tried to get up again, his snarls breaking into deep coughs. InuYasha sighed before reaching into his Kimono to pull out a small water skin he carried; he gave Kouga a drink before helping the other to sit up. "I...I never meant for that...I...I love her. I would die for her. I am a selfish bastard aren't I? I take her, claim her, then I lose her. What am I going to do InuYasha? Will she forgive me if I find her?"

Feeling his body and soul crying out to just leap into the wolves' arms, InuYasha crushed that feeling, knowing that first he had to get Kouga out of this cave and back to health. Then would come the task of letting the other know who he really was. A harder task altogether.

"First we need to get you back to normal, you need to stop moping and eat. Then I will help you find her, alright?" Kouga looked at him, his eyes softening as he took a deep breath. "How can I thank you for this InuYasha? I thought you hated me, for Kagome..." Kouga trailed off and InuYasha let out a sigh.

"I've changed Kouga...I realized I had no true reason to hate you. I was just jealous, but not of you...of Kagome. I want to be friends, it's one of the reasons I came here. All the others are outside, Kagome too, do you want me to go and get her?" Kouga shook his head before he held out his hand, "Let me be the first to say this then, I am sorry for how I have treated you these last few years. Friends?"

InuYasha smiled and took Kouga's hand, "Friends. Now...stay there, I'm going to get something for you to eat." InuYasha released Kouga's hand and got up, he returned to the entrance where all the wolves of the pack had gathered. Ginta and Hakaku rushed up with half a carcass of a deer, InuYasha took it gratefully before he looked around.

"Kouga will be fine. I promise you all this, I came here to speak with him about being friends. It's time to let the past stay in the past and move forward. I will help restore him to health and then we will find his missing mate." InuYasha then inclined his head and moved quickly back into the cave, he returned to Kouga and placed the meat down.

He watched with an aching heart as Kouga attempted to slice the meat and kept failing miserably. Knowing what to do, InuYasha reached into his kimono and pulled out a small porcelain bowl he'd received from his mother. He poured some of his water into the bowl and added some spices he'd dried to help keep his morning sickness at bay.

Mixing it with his claws he then hacked at the deer, once this was done he rekindled the fire in the room and set his bowl in the fire. He also took a stick and roasted some of the meat, once everything was warm and cooked well he turned back to Kouga. Who had been watching him the whole time, "you're definitely acting different. Like a mother tending her young."

InuYasha stiffened, even as he felt his belly tightening. The unborn pups inside moving at the words, almost trying to move him closer to their father. They could feel him nearby, InuYasha was certain of it. "My mother taught me what to do if I ever had any pups of my own. She wanted me to know how to care for the ill and weak."

Kouga seemed to think about this even as InuYasha took the bowl off the fire and brought it close to Kouga's mouth. "Think you can eat on your own?" Kouga reluctantly shook his head, "can you help me?" InuYasha just nodded and helped Kouga to eat as much as the ookami could stomach. He then set the bowl aside and crossed his arms, "now try and get some sleep alright?"

Kouga grunted before rolling over and falling asleep rather quickly. InuYasha leant back and unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach, ' _be patient little ones, your father needs time. I know he'll love you all when he finds out, just be patient._ ' He felt butterflies fluttering though him and knew his pups had heard him, this brought a soft smile to his lips before he heaved himself to his feet and left Kouga's cave.

He was greeted by Miroku and Hakaku; the others seemed to have left. Miroku must have read his mind because he motioned to one side of the encampment, "Kagome went with Ginta to look at the abandoned caves around here, and she's going to pick one for us to stay in. Shippou and Sango went with a small party to hunt down more prey for the pack."

InuYasha nodded his head and replied, "Good. We're going to be here for a while, I got Kouga to eat a little, he's gone to sleep now. Here in a couple hours it would be good to check on him, to see if he's hungry again or needs more water. He's going to recover; he just needs to take it slow."

Miroku gripped InuYasha's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "You need to rest as well, you've been running yourself ragged. We all need you to stay strong as well InuYasha." Miroku gave him a pointed look and InuYasha knew he was referring to the Hanyou's pregnancy. InuYasha just smiled tiredly and walked to a nearby tree, he sat before it and laid back.

Almost immediately his eyes began drifting closed and he soon succumbed to sleeps allure. Miroku moved to sit near his friend, ready to defend the Hanyou if need be. Hakaku watched him and looked at InuYasha again before he walked over and unable to stop himself, he reached out and touched InuYasha's hair. InuYasha shifted at the touch but didn't wake, but Hakaku had caught a glimpse of InuYasha's rounding belly and his eyes widened.

Having helped his mother birth three litters he knew the signs. This had him staring hard at InuYasha's belly as he mulled over the facts. Miroku watched him in silence, curious as to just what the wolf thought he was doing. Then suddenly Hakaku turned to him and asked, "InuYasha's pregnant isn't he?" Miroku felt his jaw drop and was about to deny it when he realized this might help InuYasha. If at least one of the pack knew, then they wouldn't be InuYasha's sole protectors. He nodded his head curtly before he spoke as well.

"Please do not tell anyone else this; InuYasha would kill me if he knew you had figured it out under my watch." Hakaku shook his head and then crossed his arms, "I promise I won't, this is something private for InuYasha. It is not my place to bring such a secret to light." He then grew silent for a few long minutes, his eyes widened once more as a sudden thought struck him. Turning to the monk he whispered, "are...are they...Kouga's?"

Miroku felt his jaw in danger of dropping a second time but fought the urge as he asked, "Why do you think that?" Hakaku shrugged, "just instinct. Kouga falling ill, losing his mate, then InuYasha showing up out of nowhere to help him. Plus the fact that he is pregnant, which I can tell he's along about the same amount of time as would be Kouga's mate. If he'd gotten her pregnant when they were together."

Shaking his head he gave Hakaku a lewd look, "and you know this because of your own female perhaps? Know by experience and all that?" Hakaku snorted, "I haven't had the pleasure. It's thanks to my mother; I've assisted her through many litters of pups. I've learned to see the signs and assist when needed." Miroku smiled at that, "that's great. When the time comes for InuYasha, I will be happy to have you there to help him through this."

Hakaku looked stunned before a large smile crossed his lips, "I would be honored, especially if those pups are indeed Kouga's." Miroku just laughed at that even as he got up and walked towards Kouga's den. "I'm going to check on Kouga, please keep an eye on InuYasha." Hakaku nodded happily even as Miroku disappeared inside the cave.

Feeling his eyes drift back to InuYasha, Hakaku wondered how InuYasha could have been female for Kouga to mate with him. He was almost certain the Hanyou looked rather attractive that way to gain Kouga's favor over Kagome. A noise behind him had him whirling with a protective growl, there stood Kagome and Ginta.

Kagome looked at InuYasha then back at Hakaku her eyebrow raised, "where is Miroku?" Hakaku pointed to the entrance of Kouga's cave, "checking on Kouga, any luck on finding a cave?" Kagome smiled at that, "yes, we found one that would house all of us. Thank you both again for offering us a place here. I'm not sure just how long we will stay, but I am glad we can for as long as needed."

She then stepped around Hakaku and shook Inuyahsa's shoulder. The Hanyou was slow to wake, his body sluggish. He was getting tried more lately, losing his energy faster. He knew the progressing pregnancy was to blame, but it didn't make it any easier for him to deal with. "Hmm?" He mumbled. Kagome motioned with her head towards Ginta.

"Ginta and I have found a cave for us, come let's get you there. Then you can have a nice long nap." InuYasha looked towards Kouga's cave just as Miroku came walking out. "What about Kouga?" Miroku flashed him a thumbs up, "he's still sleeping. We each will take turns checking in on him. You my friend need to rest. You've pushed yourself enough for one day."

Both Miroku and Kagome helped InuYasha to his feet and followed Ginta as he led the way to their temporary home. Hakaku followed close behind, watching InuYasha closely. Something that didn't go unnoticed by all of them.

Miroku was trying not to laugh while Kagome looked curious, Ginta was watching with narrowed eyes and InuYasha, well he could see the other was watching him far too closely. Finally unable to remain silent anymore, InuYasha stopped walking.

"Before I take one more step, I'd like to know why you're staring at me Hakaku and it better be a damn good reason." Silence answered him and growling InuYasha turned to face the wolf, or tried to. Miroku stepped in the way and placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Let's get you situated first then we can worry about the rest. You're about to fall over as it is InuYasha."

Reluctantly InuYasha agreed and allowed Miroku to steer him the rest of the way to their new lodgings. He knew the monk was right and understood how dangerous it would be to not only himself but his pups if he collapsed.

Reaching the cave Miroku hurried InuYasha inside and was disappointed when he found bare floors and nothing what so ever to sleep on. "Just sit here for now InuYasha, we'll get something for you to rest on." Not really caring at the moment, InuYasha sat down and leant back against the cave wall. Kagome moved to go inside when Hakaku stepped up, "please go with Ginta and brother Miroku, I will watch over InuYasha."

Kagome glanced at Miroku who just nodded his head, appeased by this Kagome nodded as well and called into the cave, "we'll be back soon InuYasha, make sure to rest up." She then walked with Miroku after a confused looking Ginta.

Hakaku let out the breath he'd been holding and moved into the cave, he sat across from the Hanyou and stared at him. Not sure just what to say but it seemed that the choice was taken from him when InuYasha spoke without opening his eyes. "You better tell me why you're staring at me, or I'll rip your face off. Damn the consequences."

"Fine then. How many do you carry?" InuYasha's eyes snapped open at that, he narrowed his eyes at the rather calm looking Hakaku. "What are you talking about?" InuYasha shifted a little, uncomfortable with the rocks behind him digging in, as well as the look that he was being given.

Sighing Hakaku shook his head, "the pups. How many are there?" Once more InuYasha looked away and was about to attempt a diversion when Hakaku growled, "I'm not stupid. The others might be fooled but I am not."

He moved closer to InuYasha whom pulled himself up closing up access to his belly unconsciously. "I know your pregnant, I know Kouga is the father, I also know you saved his life back there. So you must care for him, at least a bit. This in my book makes you the alpha's mate, which also means I must protect you and the pups. Now, once more. How many are there?"

Inuyasha remained silent for a long moment as he took in all that Hakaku had said; he knew the ookami was right. Especially if Kouga accepted him as he hoped. Nodding his head, Inuyasha let his body relax and placed his hands on his belly lovingly.

"There are five."

"Five what?" Jerking at the sudden voice at the entrance, Inuyasha shifted quickly and sent a pleading look towards Hakaku whom just smiled. "Five who will live here, six if you count sister Sango's neko." Ginta raised an eyebrow at Hakaku's words, "yes, I can count. We've brought some furs and straw, it's not much but until we gather more it's all the pack can offer."

Inuyasha just smiled, "it's more than I expected. Thank you Ginta, Hakaku. You've both been through a lot today as well; try to get some rest too. Kouga's got a ways yet to go before he recovers. He'll need us all at our best."

Ginta blinked in surprise at Inuyasha's cordial tone and friendly manner. Hakaku on the other hand was trying to keep his excitement down. There had never been that many pups born in the pack at once before, three yes, but never five. If they were born healthy then the pack would gain greater pride knowing their leadership was ensured to continue. Thus keeping the pack strong.

Inuyasha had also confided in him which meant he was beginning to bond with the hanyou. This made Hakaku even happier. He got up and bowed to Inuyasha and the other's before he pulled Ginta along to the entrance. "Let's go Ginta, brother Inuyasha is right. We must rest as well if we are to be any help at all. Until tomorrow."

Hakaku waved goodbye with those words and happily drug Ginta with him back towards the main set of caves where they both resided. Ginta kept giving him confused looks but Hakaku was too excited and happy to care.

* * *

A/N- Hope this was done well. Next chapter things will be revealed. Kouga is definitely in for a surprise.

I do hope you all will keep reviewing. Thank you all for your support.

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	7. Chapter 7: Getting to Know You

Stir-Fried Inu

* * *

A/N- Welcome back everyone. Thank you for continuing to read along with me. I am sorry about the long wait for the update.

Disclaimer- InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi; I am merely a fan expanding upon her work.

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_ '

Onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Getting To Know You

* * *

' _At last!_ ' Kouga cheered inside as he stretched and took a deep inhale of the clear mountain air. After three weeks in his cave, being nursed by pack members as well as Inuyasha and his pack, he finally was strong once more.

He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed his freedom of before, not until a week ago when he'd tried to go for a run and hadn't gotten far before he'd been unable to continue. Let alone breathe. Now though, he was hale and whole.

He was ready to do what he should have done after waking up without his female at his side. He would find her and finally find out why she had left. He had promised her that no matter what he would protect her and he'd meant every word of it. It was time to prove it to her, but first he had to find her.

"Kouga?" Turning Kouga felt a smile cross his lips upon seeing Inuyasha. The Hanyou had proven to be true to his word and more. In fact, Kouga was finding he enjoyed whatever time he and Inuyasha spent together. Even if it was just talking.

Inuyasha was quickly becoming one of his dearest friends and maybe even the dearest. He did wonder about something though, the Hanyou seemed much changed from how he'd been before and Kouga really wanted to know why.

He knew the other meant it when he'd offered friendship and a sincere desire to make up for past mistakes and misunderstandings. But there was something else there, some other hidden reason for the other's change in behavior. Something about this change made Kouga feel rather overprotective of Inuyasha, that he'd become fragile in a sense.

Normally Kouga would shake it off or ignore this feeling, but now that they were outside and he was back to one hundred percent, he found he couldn't ignore it anymore. Especially today. Normally he and Inuyasha were equal as far as stamina, but today Inuyasha had lost a great deal of his normal strength. The Hanyou had taken to stopping for a few minutes every mile or so they traveled, 'taking a breather' he'd called it.

This was more than that though; Kouga felt that he could almost see InuYasha's fragility increasing the further they traveled and the longer the day wore on. Currently they had stopped for another of InuYasha's 'breathers,' Kouga was taking this moment to look his friend over closely. Doing his best to determine the truth.

This was something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Inuyasha. He had been trying hard to keep up and had been hard pressed to keep his haori from exposing too much of what he was trying to keep hidden. Soon though he would be unable to hide his increasing waistline.

He was almost certain that some of the other pack members besides Hakaku had figured it out already. Especially one elderly female, Nanaka. She had recently been serving him more food than the others, as well as slipping him snacks whenever she'd been able. She would always claim it was in thanks for saving their Alpha, but Inuyasha knew there was more to it than that.

Panting he did his best to cool off, knowing that he was pushing his limits too much lately. Feeling he'd rested enough he straightened and looked Kouga, "ready to keep going, where to next?" Kouga narrowed his eyes but shrugged, "it doesn't matter, I am just enjoying my freedom from that cave."

Inuyasha nodded his head at this and when Kouga took off again he followed, watching the other much as he had the entire time. Inuyasha was certain of his feelings towards the other now; he knew he loved the ookami, probably more than the scoundrel deserved too.

They spent another couple of hours just running about and _'checking their territory_.' Inuyasha knew he was losing strength and that soon he would be unable to continue. It didn't help that his next transformation into his female form was soon upon him. In just a couple of days actually. This fact made him fear how he was going to hide himself from Kouga, or if he even should. He just wasn't sure what to do.

In the end though he chose to move as quickly as he was able to keep up with Kouga until he couldn't do it anymore. Which even if it was soon, Inuyasha knew that he had to try to keep his true self hidden. So as they finished another round of running about, finally Kouga seemed content. He turned to Inuyasha and said, "We should head back now. I'm getting hungry."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, but little did he know, Kouga had seen how tired Inuyasha was getting and knew that he needed to take the other back to the den. Something was going on and he needed to know what it was. But he wasn't willing to find out if Inuyasha got hurt in the process.

So they returned to the den, when they got close Hakaku ran out to greet them. Kouga had noticed that Hakaku had grown rather protective of Inuyasha but he knew the other wasn't into males, so it really didn't make sense. Unless he knew what was wrong with Inuyasha.

Narrowing his eyes he watched as Hakaku came over and immediately helped to support Inuyasha. Kouga knew there was something they were keeping from him and he would find out what it was. Soon.

Inuyasha did his best not to let Hakaku hold him upright as they walked back to the caves, but he knew that Kouga had seen too much today. He would soon be asking questions, questions Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was ready to answer. Sighing once they had reached his temporary home, Inuyasha smiled at seeing Miroku and Sango. They were sitting very close together and seemed to be deep in conversation.

He whistled at them as he and Hakaku passed by. Hearing Sango gasp was enough to answer any question Inuyasha might have had, he just shook his head and let Hakaku set him down on the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes and sank back against the cool cave wall. "Thank you Hakaku."

When the other didn't move to leave Inuyasha let out a sigh. "What is it?" Hakaku shifted back and forth a bit before he finally answered. "Did you tell him?" Shaking his head Inuyasha kept his eyes closed trying to relax, "why?" "Because it isn't time yet. Soon I will have to tell him though."

Sensing that Inuyasha wasn't going to be any more forthcoming, Hakaku spoke softly. "I'll get you something to eat, rest Inuyasha. We both know you need it." Then Hakaku was gone.

Inuyasha shifted a bit against the wall as he laid his hand over his growing belly, he knew he would soon fall asleep and wanted to make sure his unborn pups were safe. He let the sound of Miroku and Sango's whispered tones lull him into unconsciousness. His last coherent thought was that he hoped Kouga wouldn't push himself too much in his searching, because he knew the other would definitely go out there once more. With or without him.

Hakaku had been headed back to give Inuyasha the meat and vegetables he'd gathered when Kouga waylaid him. Well, more like cornered him after chasing him around for a bit.

His pack leader wasn't happy, this much was obvious to Hakaku as he looked up at Kouga's narrowed gaze. "What is it Kouga? Did you need something?" Kouga snorted at Hakaku's words before he pointed a finger at him, "Look, I know you're hiding something from me. Something that has everything to do with Inuyasha and why he's been so weak. I know it isn't because of the moon, it's not the right time of month for that."

Hakaku looked away and tried hard to focus upon the promise he'd made Inuyasha. Whether he wanted to tell Kouga or not, he knew it was InuYasha's place to tell Kouga the truth, not his. "I can't say. You'll have to ask Inuyasha."

Kouga growled angrily at that even as he clenched his fists. "Just tell me this, is this illness of his fatal? Is he doing?" Hakaku felt his jaw drop at this, ' _of all the things to guess._ ' "No Kouga, he isn't dying. What he is going through is very natural, although in his case it is somewhat different from normal." Feeling even more confused by this, Kouga huffed in annoyance before he stepped back and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well then, since you will not tell me. I will ask Inuyasha the next time we head out to search together. Tell him to rest up for the next three days, and then we will depart. I expect him to be better by then, if not then I will confront him for sure." Hakaku looked relieved at his words and Kouga shook his head as he waved the other off, "go on, I know you're headed back to Inuyasha."

Not needing to be told twice Hakaku took off leaving a less than satisfied Kouga behind.

As promised, three days later Kouga was waiting outside the cave InuYasha's pack had decided to inhabit for the Hanyou to appear. It was barely mid morning and Kouga planned on covering a lot of ground that day, he had his mate to find after all.

Hearing a rustling behind him he looked back to see Inuyasha making his way out of the cave. He looked a little pale but seemed well rested, Kouga also noticed something was off about his scent. It seemed softer, which normally was something only females had about them, shaking off this thought he raised a hand in greeting.

"Are you ready then?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked past Kouga and kept on walking. Kouga watched him for a moment before he moved to catch up to him. They walked for a long few minutes in silence and Kouga couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the hanyou. He was acting a bit more grumpy than usual as well.

"Inuyasha, what is it? You seem different today." Kouga's curiosity was getting the better of him and he couldn't stand by while his friend was hurting. Instead of responding, Inuyasha kept on walking, as if he was lost in his own thoughts or something.

Kouga crossed his arms as he followed close after Inuyasha at first. He would let the Hanyou sulk for a bit but once they had reached a stopping point he was going to get to the bottom of this nonsense. He'd had about enough of getting the run around from his pack and from his friend.

Inuyasha did his best to not get too close to Kouga as the Ookami took the lead, he didn't want to chance having him catch his changing scent. He knew Kouga's patience was running thin with him but in the end he wasn't sure just how to broach the subject. Truth be told, he was still scared that Kouga would reject him once he knew the truth.

As Kouga picked up the pace and began running, heading south, Inuyasha stayed on his tail. They had traveled a fair distance when finally Kouga came to a stop. He'd caught a scent that had him narrowing his eyes and flexing his claws in pure hate.

"Kagura."

That one word alone had Inuyasha falling into a fighting stance; he wouldn't let his guard down around the wind sorceress. Especially now that he was fighting to protect his unborn pups.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mutt and the mangy Ookami. I didn't know you two were on friendly terms." Looking up both of them sighted Kagura on her feather, floating a good twenty feet above them. She looked amused and that was enough to have Kouga seething. "Get down here you Bitch!"

She just laughed as she circled them, waving her fan a couple of times. Inuyasha crouched, making sure to guard his belly, knowing this was one of her attacks. Sure enough he felt his cheek erupt in pain as a sharp blade of wind sliced across it. His hiss of pain was barely audible but Kagura seemed to hear it just fine.

Her laughter circled around them like a whirlwind once more, bringing with it more slicing blows. Kouga stood tall, not even flinching as cuts nicked across his body, he was biding his time. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he felt flair of pain once more, but this one was different, this one was an internal pain.

Looking up, past Kagura, Inuyasha studied the sky and saw that it was dusk. Soon the sun would set. The change was beginning.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when Kouga leapt at Kagura, using his legs to strike a hard blow. Kagura let out a shriek as half of her feather disintegrated. She quickly waved her fan until she was in the center of her own little tornado. This was a move Inuyasha had seen her use before.

It was a dangerous move, which not only repelled the attacker but rebounded their attack back at them. Seeing that Kouga was poised to attack once more, Inuyasha made a snap decision. It was the only thing he could think of to keep the Ookami from harm. He called out, "Kouga wait!"

But he was too late; Kouga had leapt forward at full power and kicked the tornado. It rebounded him easily, snapping his ankle and slicing a good portion of his calve. Kouga flew back and landed near Inuyasha with a low 'thud' but Kouga got back up, supporting himself with his good leg.

Seeing her opening, Kagura dispersed the tornado and instead drew a blade. She smirked as she flew straight at the Ookami, knowing she had the upper hand. Unable to stand by as _**his**_ Ookami was attacked, Inuyasha leapt into the fray. He could feel the transformation occurring even as he placed himself between Kagura and Kouga.

The last light of the day faded at that very instant.

A loud 'crack' sounded as Kagura's blade was shattered as it struck home against a barrier. The barrier shimmered pink with holy power and Kagura let out a scream of pain and frustration as a blast of purifying energy was practically flung at her. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the human female, the miko, who stood between her and her quarry.

"You shall pay for that wench!" Kagura was about to attempt another attack when a voice behind her called out, "enough. It is time to leave Kagura; Master Naraku doesn't like to be kept waiting." Behind her stood Kohaku and she knew he was right. She turned back to glare at the now panting human and the shocked looking Ookami.

"Until next time." She then waved her fan and reformed her feather, Kohaku jumped atop it and they soon both disappeared over the horizon.

Collapsing to her knees, Inuyasha felt her barrier fall as she panted. Her body trembling all over from the strain of such a sudden use of power. One of her hands unconsciously moved to sit on her swollen belly; she hoped her children were alright. She'd never used her powers as a miko while pregnant, not until now.

A wave of dizziness suddenly caused her vision to fade and she swayed before falling to her side. She clenched her eyes closed to keep herself from loosing what little food she had in her stomach, hearing movement nearby she opened one eye to see Kouga limping over to her.

His eyes were wide with shock and something else she couldn't quite decipher. Seeing him limping like that made InuYasha's heart clench and as soon as he was close enough, she reached out and clasped her hand about his broken ankle. A hiss of pain was torn from Kouga's lips, but before he could even say a word, Inuyasha sent a healing pulse of her power throughout Kouga's whole body.

Every cut, every bruise, even his broken ankle was healed instantly. Kouga blinked in surprise as he gazed down at her, Inuyasha smiled tiredly as she released his ankle. "Please forgive me. I love you Kouga, I...love..." Suddenly Inuyasha went limp, her voice cut off as she fainted from the exertion of using her power while in such a weakened state.

Kouga fell to his knees at her side unable to believe what he'd just witnessed. It had to be a dream. There was no way this was real. Reaching out he touched the female before him, a jolt went down his spine as her scent wafted around him. Broken free from whatever seal she'd placed about herself.

Immediately his inner youki responded, this was his mate. This was the female he'd laid claim to; she was here, before him. His body moved before he could even blink, he'd lifted her up into his arms and cradled her close. ' _She just saved my life and healed me as well. But..._ ' his thoughts dwindled as he recalled all that had just happened.

Inuyasha had been weakening, he'd been unable to fight and being a pack alpha he knew he had to protect the Hanyou. But then Inuyasha had leapt in the way, shielding Kouga. Then the unexpected occurred. Inuyasha glowed a slight pink before suddenly there stood a woman, in InuYasha's clothes. This could only mean one thing and Kouga wasn't sure he was ready to believe it.

He jerked when he felt something wet strike him on the nose, breaking him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw that clouds had formed in the gloom and a rainstorm was beginning. Standing up, Kouga cradled the female, ' _Inuyasha_ ' close as he turned and ran. He knew of a place they had passed earlier that might offer enough shelter from the storm.

He just hoped that when he got there, he'd be more ready for facing the truth. Something else was nagging at the back of his mind, something about InuYasha's scent. Something important.

* * *

A/N- Alright, done with this chapter. It was one that really didn't wish to be written, but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and with stick with me until the next chapter is finished.

I also used one Japanese word, Ookami. It means Wolf.

Thank you all again for reading my work. It really means the world to me.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Laid Bare

Stir-Fried Inu

* * *

A/N- Been a bit since I updated last and I am sorry for said wait, I hope you all find this chapter worth the wait.

Disclaimer- InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi; I am merely a fan expanding upon her work.

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts/Talking**_ '

Onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 8:

The Truth Laid Bare

* * *

He couldn't believe it. His instincts and the scent coming from the unconscious female before him told him it was true though. He just wasn't sure if he was being misled, after all that had happened between him and Inuyasha, he couldn't believe anything completely.

This had to be the hanyou and the miko. His mate.

Shaking his head he stood from where he set her down on the cave floor, he then ran back out to gather some twigs and leaves for bedding. He wasn't sure how long the female, Inuyasha, would be out so he knew he had to hurry.

Once he was sure he'd gotten enough, he hurried to make a suitable bed. Lifting Inuyasha up gently he laid her down upon the bed, making sure to support her the whole while. But in the end, this was when he noticed something that he should have a long time before.

His hands started shaking and he took several deep breaths. He shifted Inuyasha to where she laid upon her back, he then slid his hands down to part the folds of Inuyasha's haori. He felt his body trembling as he took in the rounded belly before him, it was clear that he should have noticed before then. Inuyasha was pretty far along from what he could tell.

Bending his head he drew close to Inuyasha's belly and took a sniff, he was bombarded with several scents at once. The biggest one though was the scent of the pups, all five of them.

He collapsed back onto his haunches and stared at the wall of the cave in stunned silence. All he could think of was how Inuyasha had kept this all hidden and had been able to handle so many pups on her frame. She'd even fought for him while in such a condition.

Feeling like a complete baka for not seeing this before, Kouga decided to wait and see how Inuyasha faired when she finally awoke. Then he would decide what to do. Now that pups were involved too, it changed many things.

So he left the cave once more, in minutes he found himself the perfect prey. A large buck, more than enough meat for himself and his pregnant mate. Taking it down took mere moments and once he had it slung over his back, he hurried back to the cave.

Once he'd deposited his kill, he went out the entrance and gathered some firewood. When he returned to the cave he began a fire and then started breaking down the buck. He skinned it first with his claws before he cut its meat into large chunks, he laid the hide out on the cave floor next to Inuyasha to dry. It took him a while to finally get all the meat he wished from the carcass, taking the rest of it he took it outside and dumped it far from the cave. This would ensure that no scavengers would come near the cave.

He put the meat under the hide to keep it chilled as he looked at InuYasha once more. All he could do now was wait.

The first thing Inuyasha could feel was pain, then she felt stiffness under her back. Shifting, she moved into a sitting position, her head spun and her vision was blurred. She tried to remember what had happened before she'd lost consciousness. She'd been with Kouga and Kagura had shown up, then...

Inuyasha groaned. She remembered everything now.

Kouga would know the truth now, there was no hiding it. No explaining things away, he would know who she was and that she was carrying their pups. There's no way he wouldn't have found that out, especially when her scent barrier fell during her transformation.

"I see you've finally woken up." Freezing at Kouga's voice, Inuyasha slowly opened her eyes. She saw the cave around her as she turned towards the voice, Kouga sat against one of the back walls one leg up against his chest. He looked troubled and Inuyasha understood. She looked down at herself seeing that her haori was open, exposing her engorged belly.

Her hands moved quickly to cover herself and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Kouga...I..." Kouga interrupted her, "just tell me one thing. You are Inuyasha, are you not?" Inuyasha nodded her head as her reply almost gushed out of her. "Yes, I am. I didn't know what to do Kouga; I didn't want to leave you that day. But...being what I am. I was afraid, then I found out I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't keep such a thing from you for long, I just wanted us to be...friends at least before I brought this truth to light."

Feeling emotional, Inuyasha tried to force down her desire to cry and beg forgiveness. She wouldn't do it, she couldn't. It was her pregnancy talking. She waited for him to yell or scream at her, but everything was silent. Finally she turned to look at him and saw that he wasn't even looking at her. Letting out a sigh of depression, Inuyasha shifted again, trying to get up.

"I am sorry Kouga. I will leave you in peace." She had finally gotten to her feet and had turned to leave the cave when a hand clamped on her shoulder in a vice like grip. "Kouga?"

"I never said I wanted you to leave, Inuyasha." Gulping Inuyasha shifted nervously, "then what do you want Kouga? I will do my best to make it happen." Kouga looked contemplative for a moment before he bent down and scooped Inuyasha off her feet. "EEEP!" Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth, surprised at the involuntary squeak she'd let out.

No one had ever carried her like this though so she couldn't help but wonder just what Kouga was going to do. He gripped her closer as he sat back down on the makeshift bed that Inuyasha had woken upon, he then placed one hand on her belly and she shivered at the warmth radiating from it. It was so...comforting.

As if sensing the presence of their father, Inuyasha felt fluttering in her belly and shifted at the sensation. Kouga was silent as he did this, seemingly deep in thought until he rested his head upon her shoulder. He then spoke softly into her ear, "I remember my promise to you Inuyasha and I will not forsake it. Nor will I deny my instincts, you are my mate or at least this part of you is. This means that soon I will have to claim the other two sides to you, do you understand Inuyasha?"

Feeling her heart racing at Kouga's words, Inuyasha turned as best she could in his arms to kiss him soundly upon the forehead. "I am more than willing to assist you in that regard, besides our pups need us to be fully mated before the end of my pregnancy. They need their father as much as they need their mother. No pup should be denied a parent. I know this fact well."

Kouga was surprised by how quickly Inuyasha had agreed, he hadn't expected that. "Then it is decided," bending his head, Kouga pressed his lips to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha turned to embrace Kouga more as she kissed him solidly back. Kouga shifted to slowly place Inuyasha back upon the bedding, all the while continuing to kiss her.

They continued kissing for a good few minutes more before Kouga finally laid down at Inuyasha's side. He ran his hand over Inuyasha's belly, again and again. Almost rhythmically, to the point that Inuyasha felt lethargic once more. They stayed this way for a good long while, until finally Inuyasha's stomach decided to make itself heard.

Kouga sat up and with a wolfish grin on his face he grabbed some of the meat he'd prepared. Inuyasha's nose twitched at the scent of fresh meat and she sat up quickly, Kouga handed her over a large amount of the meat and she couldn't stop herself from devowering every bit of it.

It made Kouga feel extremely satisfied to see that Inuyasha was enjoying the meal so much, he felt like he'd been able to provide something for his mate. Considering how long it had been since he'd fed his mate, it felt wonderful to be able to do it once more. ' _Now it's for good._ ' He nuzzled at Inuyasha's neck happily as she continued to eat.

Inuyasha felt this same happiness as her inner youkai enjoyed the contact with their mate; this had been what she'd missed over the last few months. Now she would never have to be without it again, at least she hoped so. ' _I will never be able to tell him how scared I am right now, he might think I am all smiles and acceptance, but I've seen how those like me are treated by full-blooded youkai. Until we are fully mates, I don't think I can truly let this fear die._ '

Depressed by her thoughts, Inuyasha took another bite of meat before shifting to curl into Kouga's chest as much as she could with her belly as it was. She forced her fears back and just enjoyed the moment, "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

Having felt her trembling, Kouga knew something was off but what exactly he wasn't very sure. She didn't respond and just seemed to curl closer, feeling like he was missing something important here, Kouga ran his fingers though her hair. He stopped every other pass to rub at her neck, "You are safe with me Inuyasha, no matter what it is you fear. I won't stray from your side, I can promise you that."

Feeling like she needed to say something, anything, Inuyasha pulled back and spoke with a shaking voice. "Kouga...I...I am a Hanyou. Our pups will be too, I want them to be safe with your pack, but will they be? Can they accept not one but six Hanyou's into their fold, even with me as your mate and their father?"

Understanding dawned on Kouga at this and he felt foolish for not thinking of this issue before, he knew the troubles Hanyou suffered, he himself had inflicted some onto Inuyasha once before. He hoped she would believe his answer, even if he himself wasn't completely sure of it.

"You are my mate, the mother of my pups. Hanyou or no Hanyou, once they understand this and see you are truly part of the pack, you and the pups will have nothing to worry about. Being pack is being family and we always look out for our family. That's a promise." He then kissed Inuyasha's forehead before he moved into a laying position and took her with him.

"Now let's rest, then on the morrow we can return to ' _ **our**_ ' pack." Feeling reassured a bit by Kouga's promise and the warmth of him next to her, Inuyasha nodded her head and let her body relax as much as she could considering. Sometimes being a miko in her human form could be a real pain.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter is in the works, I'm going to do my best to get it updated ASAP. I do hope you all stay with me through said wait.

Thank you all once more for your continued support. I really appreciate it.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


End file.
